


i wish you would've answered my calls more often, mr.stark

by altrdbnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying Warning, It's All Really Sad, Other, Peter Misses How Things Were, Peter Parker Is Sad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tears will be shed, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, major feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrdbnes/pseuds/altrdbnes
Summary: peter came back near the end of thanos' defeat to find a broken and beaten down tony stark.the universe had been restored, but not without a price.now all peter does is sit on the stairs at stephen strange's hideout on bleeker street and write letters to his long lost father, who he wishes would've called him more often.





	1. letter #1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !  
> so this'll be a sad fic in letter form  
> peter will be writing letters to tony, who has passed, while he stays with stephen strange and ultimately avoids the avengers team  
> i'm not sure how many letters there will be, but i guess when i feel it i'll know when it's time (:  
> i hope you enjoy, long live the ironstrange famiy

_Hey Mr Stark,_

 

_it's day 57 since you've been gone, not like I've been keeping track or anything.. still here at bleeker street with the cool wizard people, and they're really nice but you probably wouldn't have thought so. they're trying really hard to help with the team, ya know ??? after you died the entire team felt it, it's not the same anymore without you_

_we didn't have a funeral for you, mr captain America said that he knew you wouldn't want to have one to celebrate your death. it's not celebrating it though, is it? it's more like thinking about the good times and hoping for the best if you ask me. no one ever did though, so I let them cope in their own ways. it's better that way. speaking of coping, everyone says I've been doing horribly with it, and i'm not sure why. I thought I've been doing a pretty good job, but they all say otherwise, especially shuri and mr barnes. they say that i'm crying a lot and isolating myself but that's not true!! I just need my time... I mean, you meant the world to me. you probably think that's being overdramatic, but it's honest I swear. aunt may tried her best, and she was absolutely amazing, but you were the dad that I always wanted and always wished that I could've had, as a kid ya know? then one day you just showed up in a cool car and poof, I felt like I had a family again. a whole one, with real people and a dad (that was the best part) and it was way too amazing to be true. at least for little old peter parker._

_i'm not too sure about how to go on without you. you still mean the world to me, and you taught me so much just in the little bit of time I knew you !! you're the coolest person I know , mr.stark. and I don't think i'm quite ready to let go of you just yet if that makes sense. I mean, you're already gone so I guess that'll make it easier to let you go, but maybe not.. who knows anymore. my entire life was flipped upside down and it's never gonna go back to normal. i'm stuck to saving the world without you and it freaking sucks. even more than that? it hurts. you were supposed to be around forever, you were supposed to save the world and help me grow but now you can't and it's not fair_

_the cool wizards told me that this is the way it has to be, that your 'sacrifice' or whatever was for the greater good. i'm glad the universe is saved and all but at the end of the day, I wish we could go back and make it to where it was me and not you that ended up dying. you had an entire life built around you, all the money and the suits and pepper (she's heartbroken, I don't know how she's doing but i'll check for you) you weren't just a little queens kid who is in desperate need of a haircut. it should've been me and not you who ended up dead with his ashes floating somewhere in space... I would've held on to them if the suit had pockets but that isn't a feature the Avengers have made yet. maybe one day though!_

_well mr strange is coming down the stairs now, I guess I better get out of the way before I get teleported to aunt may's again. she's doing well on her own, I don't wanna bother her._

_your friendly neighborhood spider ling,_

_peter_


	2. letter #2

_I don't want to be Spider-Man anymore._

 

_Oh, it's day 58 since you've passed on and I don't know what to do. If that isn't obvious, from wherever you're watching right now. I do have a question though, is heaven cool? Or is it just kinda warm and sunny? I've always been curious and sometimes I ask Uncle Ben, but he never gives me a sign or anything.. He's probably busy though, with his friends ya know? Ben was a great guy. You are too, so it's okay if you don't answer me back (but it would be amazing)._

_Back to the not wanting to be Spider-Man thing._

_I can't think of being a world saving hero if you aren't in it with me. You were the only one who said that what I was doing was okay, and that I could make it without being a complete failure. I feel like one anyways, I mean I let you die. That wasn't supposed to happen ever, you were supposed to live forever and ever and the world would love you until 3076 because that's what people should do for Tony Stark. You're a hero and you're floating in space somewhere, who knows where your ashes are now. Mr Strange says that I'm obsessing too much over your death but I know he feels it too, even if he doesn't want to admit it. I'll catch him sometimes floating in the library, going back in time to see how many outcomes there were where you lived instead, and he died. There weren't any.. He doesn't know that I watch him do that, so don't let him know okay? The cool wizards have been really weird lately and they'll tell Aunt May on me._

_I've been going home everyday at five and don't come here until noon, because I know how upset Aunt May gets when I'm gone for too long, now. She keeps telling me that there has to be a point where I move on, and I stop going to the tower and sitting in your office hoping that you'll walk in from behind the door one day and this'll all go away. You don't understand, it's a nightmare down here. Yeah the universe is saved, that's cool and all, but it would be so much better if you were here._

_It's not good without you here. I'm kinda missing a piece of me, it's hard to explain. You gave me a purpose, a point to living my life as a kid and a hero that no one else could ever give to me. You taught me a lot that I wouldn't have learned from anyone else, and now you're gone. That big purple freak had to take you away from me, from your wife, from everyone who needed you and he didn't even care about what it would do. Don't you realize how important you were to us? To the world? To me? Mr Stark I know you're gone, but you're still the world to me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you._

_The suit is hanging in the back of my closet, and Iron Spider is locked away in the basement of the tower. I can't look at it anymore without crying a little._

_Let me go check in on Mr Strange, he's traveling now._

 

_peter parker._


	3. letter #3

_Hey Mr.Stark_

_It's been really crazy around the tower. I haven't been able to go there without practically having a mental breakdown or crying, and no one wants to cry in front of the Avengers. Everyone is going at each other's throats and it's not healthy for any of us. Stark Enterprises has been crumbling too, Pepper's too overwhelmed with losing you to really keep up with everything that comes with the job. How did you do it for so long? Only crazy people can keep up with stuff like this, Mr.Stark. But you were only a little crazy so I know that you're a good person._

_Natasha and Shuri have been arguing constantly, even Mr.America won't interfere because he's nervous on breaking the tense atmosphere. They're mostly arguing on how to run things around the tower, keep the city's security checks on schedule and how to keep the satellites on route. Shuri is super smart about all the tech stuff I mean, she practically runs Wakanda which is pretty cool, but Natasha has been around much longer so she might know what to do. I just try my best not to get in the middle of it._

_Oh, right.. Mr.Strange hasn't come out of his house in a few weeks. He won't let anyone in besides me, which I'm really glad for. I haven't much been able to look at Aunt May without crying because of how worried she's been about me. I feel horrible, but what am I supposed to do? She can't know that I'm mourning the death of Tony Stark she'll think I'm insane. But then again everyone is mourning your death right now so I guess it might not be that much of a stretch, huh?_

_I hope wherever you are you can see this and give us a sign or something. Ruffle a coat or make some wind blow, something to put us into a movie scene and snap us into reality to make us go back to normal and be a team again. Or as normal as we can be at least.. I'm here at Bleecker on the steps waiting for Mr.Strange to open it, but I'm not sure if he will. The cloak sometimes will let me in but then Mr.Strange will just push me out and tell me to go home before slamming the door in my face. I don't know what to do with him, he's taking your passing really really hard and he won't hardly talk to anyone. I've tried to get him out of his shell but it's not working anymore._

_Well I've got to cut this short, I think I can hear Mr.Strange yelling at the cloak (that usually means he'll let me inside). I hope you're okay, wherever you are._

 

 

 

_the cool science kid_

_peter p_


	4. letter #4

_Hey Mr.Stark_

 

_So, Mr. Strange left a few days ago. None of us are sure where he went, we've all been looking for him in his usual places but no one knows where he's gone, not even Mr. Wong. Thor decided to go to Hong Kong to see if he could be in the sanctum there, but he hasn't had any luck at all. Shuri even tried to use a satellite tracker to hack all of the known security cameras in the world and see if she could find a lead on him but no luck there either. I was at his place the day before he disappeared and he seemed fine. Well, he seemed normal anyways. Quiet, isolated and rigid as usual._

_It's gotten even worse around here without you. The mail has been flooded with your biggest fans sending their regards and every time I see one I cry a little bit, not going to lie. You're not here to call me a weak link about it, but I wish you were. Everyone in the entire world misses you, but not as much as Mr. Strange. The team has turned cold and tired, they're all going their separate ways and barely speaking to each other. Bucky and Steve are really upset too, if you could believe that. I think you were a large part of why the Avengers functioned so well, if for competition at least. They may have thought you were an arrogant prick, but they all loved you._

_I really miss our 'missions'. None of us have been on any since Thanos, I think we're all wiped of energy. Of everything, actually, none of us have really left the tower besides when we absolutely needed to and usually the only one who's leaving is Happy. I've been with May more and more and she's been enjoying it, but she's constantly worrying about how I'm feeling and how I'm dealing with everything. I never really say anything back, just nod and tell her that I'm okay and not to worry about me which she doesn't buy for one second. But she knows I won't talk about it at all._

_Bleecker Street seems louder now. More hectic  and crazy, almost like Mr. Strange kept it together and peaceful. He probably did somehow, with his cool wizard stuff. Normally I go to the sanctum and sit on the steps, I don't really know why but it's kind of comforting in a way. I guess it's just something familiar through all the chaos._

_Anyways I better go, I think Shuri's upset._

 

 

_peter p_


End file.
